Failed Assassination
by Tainted Diamant
Summary: What happens when sasuke uchiha is sent by Orochimaru to kill a certain haruno? and she killed his older brother. but what! Itachi fell for her. And now he's falling for her! WHAT THE HELL! sasuXsaku. First fanfic. need reviews to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Failed Assassination

**Failed****Assassination**

_**Info**_:

_**Assassins :**_

**Sasuke ****Uchiha****: **elite assassin usually works on his own in missions. Works for Orochimaru.

Age: 19 years old

Eyes: black onyx

Hair: black shaped like a chickens ass.

Height: 6'2"

Specialty: Sniper, Long Range, Sword Master, Sharingan User

Personality: anti-social, cold, unemotional, never smiles or laughs since the Uchiha Massacre, is currently looking for his older brother Itachi since he is claimed a missing assassin.

Best Friend: Naruto Uzumaki

Friends: Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame.

**Naruto Uzumaki**: elite assassin. Works for Orochimaru.

Age: 19 years old

Eyes: ocean blue

Hair: blond messy hair

Height: 5'9

Specialty: Sniper, Close Range, Kyuubi Container

Personality: loud-mouth, really dense, is in LOVE with ramen, loves to annoy Sasuke and is REALLY dense.

Best Friend: Sasuke Uchiha

Friends: Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzaka (is that how you write it?), Rock Lee, Choji Akimichi and Tenten Kunai.

**Shikamaru Nara:** assassin. Works for Orochimaru.

Age: 19 years old.

Eyes: brown

Hair: brown in a ponytail like a pineapple

Height: 6'2"

Specialty: Strategist, Long Range

Personality: lazy ass genius, IQ: 200

Best Friend: Choji Akimichi

Friends: Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzaka, Rock Lee, Tenten Kunai, Shino Aburame.

**Tenten Kunai:** assassin. Works for Orochimaru.

Age: 20 years old

Eyes: brown

Hair: brown in two buns on the top of her head

Height: 5'2"

Specialty: Sniper

Personality: out-going, 100 tomboy, quick-tempered.

Friends: Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Ino Yamanaka.

**Shino Aburame:** assassin. Works for Orochimaru.

Age: 19 years old

Eyes: don't know, keeps his eyes hidden by glasses

Hair: black messy

Height: 7'2"

Specialty: insect poison specialist.

Personality: rarely speaks, keeps to himself, cold

Friends: Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Tenten Kunai, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Kiba Inuzaka:** assassin. Works for Orochimaru.

Age: 19 years old

Eyes: brownish black

Hair: messy brown

Height: 5'8"

Specialty: Tracker, Sniper.

Personality: he's a second Naruto upset for the ramen part. 

Friends: Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Tenten Kunai, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame.

**Rock Lee: **assassin. Works for Orochimaru.

Age: 20 years old

Eyes: black bug eyes

Hair: black bole cut

Height: 6'9"

Specialty: Taijutsu Master, Close Range.

Personality: happy-go-lucky, dense but sometimes smart.

Friends: Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten Kunai, Kiba Inuzaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara.

**Choji ****Akimichi: **assassin. Works for Orochimaru.

Age:19 years old

Eyes: caramel brown

Hair: light brown almost blond

Height:5'6"

Specialty: food poisoning, he injects poison in the food and it doesn't get detected by any kind of animal.

Personality: sweet and caring, is in love with food.

Best Friend: Shikamaru Nara

Friends: Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzaka, Tenten Kunai, Rock Lee and Shino Aburame.

**Ino Yamanaka: **assassin. Works for Orochimaru.

Age: 19 years old

Eyes: sky blue

Hair: platinum blonde in high ponytail middle back with a strand hanging down.

Height: 5'8"

Specialty: Long Range, has the power to place her soul into another one's body.

Personality: snobby girly girl who cares about her looks, fashion and a bit about her friends.

Friends: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzaka, Tenten Kunai.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Haruno clan:**___

**Sakura Haruno: **heiress of the Haruno Corp. by day, assassin by night. In first year college.

Age: 19 years old

Eyes: emerald green

Hair: pink hair shoulder length

Height: 5'7"

Specialty: Sniper, Close Range, Katana Specialist, Superhuman Strength.

Personality: cheery, quick-tempered, caring, half-tomboy, half-girly girl, very smart: IQ is 195.

Best Friend: Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga

Boyfriend: Neji Hyuga

**Sakuno Haruno: **Sakura's mother.

Age: 39 years old

Eyes: emerald green

Hair: dark brown mid-back length

Height: 6'0"

Personality: happy-go-lucky, quick-tempered, full-fledged girly girl.

**Buyo Haruno: **Sakura's father/ Owner of the Haruno Corp.

Age: 43

Eyes: brown

Hair: reddish-brown

Height: 6'9"

Personality: very strict, caring with his wife but careless with his own daughter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Hyuga clan: **_

**Hinata Hyuga: **heiress of the Hyuga Corp. by day, assassin by night. In first year college.

Age: 19 years old

Eyes: light lavender

Hair: dark purple mid-back length.

Height: 5'6"

Specialty: Close Range, Byakugan User.

Personality: very shy in public – she stutters, but she doesn't when she's alone with Sakura, smart.

Best Friend: Sakura and Neji

**Neji Hyuga: **overprotective cousin by day, overprotective assassin for his cousin by night. In second year college.

Age: 20 years old

Eyes: light lavender but slightly darker

Hair: brown hair lower back tied in a low ponytail.

Height: 6'7"

Specialty: Close Range, Sniper, Byakugan User.

Personality: cold in public, sweet and caring and also overprotective when alone with Hinata and Sakura, smart.

Best Friend: Sakura and Hinata.

Girlfriend: Sakura Haruno

**Hiashi Hyuga: **Hinata's father/ Owner of the Hyuga Corp.

Age: 43 years old.

Eyes: white lavender.

Hair: dark almost black brown lower length.

Height: 6'9"

Personality: cold and strict to EVERYONE.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

'**thoughts'**

"talking"

normal

……………Onto the story……………

"I'm deeply sorry, but I only wish to be friends, said a pink-haired female around her 19 years, as she turned around to face a man with a gun pointed at his head, so will you please come out of the shadows please??"

"Such a sad story, but since that's the case, I will just have to eliminate you." As the man spoke those words, he opened his coat to take out his gun. He was fast but not fast enough. The girl shot him while the gun was pointed at the floor. The man fell to the floor with his eyes wide open:

"How did you become so fa-" the man's eyes became lifeless as he dropped the gun. The adolescent broke down crying:

"I'm deeply sorry Itachi"…………


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN Naruto at all buuut I might have for my b-day present that's in a month……

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do NOT OWN Naruto at all buuut I might have for my b-day present that's in a month……. Kidding lol.

'**Thought'**

"Speak"

Narration

**Failed****Assassination:**

_**Chapter**__** 2 A New Mission**_:

Sasuke is really annoyed…… no, not annoyed. He is PISSED; not only did Kabuto burst into his room at 2:30 in the morning, but he said that Orochimaru wanted to talk to him…… WHAT THE HELLLL!! DID THIS SNAKE PEDOPHILE HAVE A LIFE…? Nope, he didn't think so. **'The guy was, is and will always be a freak of nature… Oh god; I'm starting to think like the dobe'**. Without realising it, Sasuke was already in front of black doors, also known as the entrance to Orochimaru's room. The mere thoughts of entering his chambers sent shivers of disgust through his perfect body.

He knocked on the door only to be answered by a hiss. It was the signal to come in.

"What the hell do you want Orochimaru?

-my, my Sssassuke-kun, is that how you treat your bossssss… I, sssure hope not….

-Just answer my damn question.

-Fine, I am now giving you an Sss-rank misssion…. Your job is to assssasssinate the Haruno heiressss, Sssakura Haruno. Ssshe iss alsso Itachi'ss murderer."

At the said sentence, Sasuke clenched his fist tightly. He will not forget the day the news were brought to him.

_Flashback_

_A two year younger Sasuke was walking impatiently waiting for his brother to come back from his mission. As far as he was aware, Itachi was coming today. Yes, he had Naruto to talk to, but it wasn't the same. Itachi understood the pain he felt since the Uchiha Massacre. Naruto was an orphan since birth, but was always rejected because of the Kyuubi. Kabuto came in without even bothering to knock:_

"_Orochimaru wants you in his chambers; he has news about Itachi."_

_If Sasuke wasn't the way he was, he would have run to the room in a chibi form screaming: "ITACHI-NIISAN!! I MISSED YOU!! ", but since that's not the case, he left his room to see what Orochimaru wanted. He came in without knocking since the door was already open for him to enter. Sasuke looked around the chamber for his brother only to find lit candles, lit candles and a lot more lit candles._

"_- where is Itachi??_

_-Ahhh, Sssassuke-kun, there you are… I have newssss for you… I am very sssorry. You are almossst like a ssson to me", that got him a very very very VERY disturbed look which was ignored, " So I thought it wass my duty to passs on the tragic newss. Thi-_

_-Get on with it…"_

_-sighs from irritation "very well, your brother hass failed his misssion._

_……criquet criquet criquet..._

_- What exactly are you implying??_

_-Your brother isss dead."_

_It took a while for Sasuke to absorb those words. He couldn't believe it… he just couldn't…_

'_**Itachi-niisan… you promised me you would come back to me**__** alive… YOU PROMISED!!'**_

_Orochimaru seemed to be amused by this scene; never had he seen an Uchiha in such a state of misery. NEVER. And it was quite a sight._

"_I had warned him about hiss casse… but he didn't listen… hiss target wass an asssasssin by the name of Ssakura Haruno. Sshe is quite sskilled and hass been a problem to me for quite a while… I had ssent him and sspecifically warned him not to fall for her becaussse she would immediately tell and use that weaknesss againsst him. Since he didn't lissten which cosst him hiss life..." Orochimaru said, still intently watching the younger Uchiha before him. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he turned to leave but Orochimaru stopped him by saying:_

"_In two yearss from thiss day, I will call you to fulfil the missssion your older sssibling hasss failed. Do not disssappoint me."_

_Sasuke left the room after Orochimaru had finished talking. As he arrived in Naruto's room, he just walked and did not bother to knock._

"_-teme… I heard about Itachi… I'm really sorry…, said a sorry Naruto._

_-Hn." Was all Sasuke answered before Naruto offered Sasuke his shoulder as he broke down crying about his brother's death._

_End of Flashback_

That was the first and last time he had cried since the Uchiha Massacre.

'**I will avenge niisan's death. The bitch will die by MY hands.'** His fists were clenched so tightly that they had become white.

"Here iss a picture and information that I have gathered sso far…"

He took the file and opened it, only to find a picture of the brightest emerald green eyes he has seen in his life. He took his time in reading the file, then turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing, Sssassuke-kun. You will have partnerss for thiss misssion: Kunai Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto and Sshikamaru Nara… that iss all. Dissmissed."

Sasuke left the chambers not only irritated, but also FULLY awake. He did NOT want to work with partners. Yes, they were useful and yes, they always had your back, but COME ON!! He could take WELL damn care of himself, thank you very much. Oh well, he'll just have to deal with them later. 'Cause right now, this Uchiha hotty needed some beauty sleep. He passed by Kabuto and ordered him to wake him up AFTER 9:30 or else...dum dum dum Kabuto just nodded, not wanting to disrespect the Uchiha. He had seen what Sasuke could do after the news of Itachi's death.

_Flashback Kabuto's P.O.V.:_

_He__ was walking to the training area 5 minutes after the little Uchiha brat left the chambers. He wasn't too far from the training grounds since he started to hear punching and kicking sounds not too far from where he was. He then heard a shriek of agony that came from Jusuke, the most powerful assassin after Itachi. He ran to the training grounds only to find Juseke without his left arm. He looked around the grounds to find the one responsible for that,but only to meet red eyes starring right at him._

"_Kabuto, said Sasuke, why don't you help me train since Jusuke over there proved himself useless?" Kabuto couldn't say no because of the __Sharingan and the fight began. That fight was the reason he got stuck for 6 weeks in the new hospital wing they had just made._

_End Flashback_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Kabuto:** Orochimaru's personal doctor

Age: 23 years old

Eyes: black

Hair: silver in a ponytail

Specialty: medicine

Personality: has a thing for Orochimaru, well that's the whole gang think, but who knows… I certainly don't. 

Next Chapter will be on Sakura.

Til next time.

DarkMagicQueenMistress


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN Naruto at all

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do NOT OWN Naruto at all. crying fountain of tears

_**Author's note:**__** I'm planning to make a new SasuXSaku vampire fic. What do you think about it?? Tell me in the reviews plz…… well enjoy chappie 3. Read and Review please. Oh and I would like to dedicate this story for a few people: Snowwing (author), Tali, Isra and my readers who like this story.**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Failed****Assassination:**

'**Thought'**

"Speak"

Narration

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Chapter 3 Enter Sakura Haruno:**_

"Bee-beep, bee-beep, bee-bee-cling" an alarm was soon smashed to bits by a smooth young feminine hand.

"yawn I guess I have to get ready for the day" said a very annoyed pink-haired beauty. Today was Friday and it was also one of the few weeks left of her first year in college. It was time to study for her final exams and since her current boyfriend was in his second year he promised to help her and Hinata in their studying. Well, he didn't exactly promise but he DID say he would give them hints….. But knowing Neji, he would give very difficult hints. Damn.

"SAKURA HARUNO!! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF YOUR BED THIS INSTANT!!", yup that was Sakura Haruno's life. She had to wake up only to be greeted by her maid Shiyuki. Don't get her wrong her parents weren't always gone, they just always left for long moments like for a year or two, or three, or four… Okay then, maybe they were always gone!! But every time they came back to see her, they always spend most of their time with her and not working. She is now 18 years old along with her best friend Hinata Hyuga who sleeps over very often along with her boyfriend, a.k.a Neji Hyuga, Hinata's very overprotective cousin. One more thing, THEY DO NOT SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM YOU PERVERTS!! Anyway, back to the story. Sakura got out of her bed before Shiyuki went to her room and soak her bed up with boiling water. Nope, not freezing water but BOILING water like the kind of water that's on the stove to make tea. Sakura quickly took a shower and got dressed. Her clothing consisted a white tank top that hugged her curves perfectly and did not show too much of her cleavage, (A/N: she has 44C bra size.) and skinny jeans that also hugged her curves with white puma flat shoes.

She ran downstairs realizing the time. Took a bread toast, grabbed her schoolbag and left the house. She saw that Neji's lilac purple porch with Hinata in the back seat.

Neji: "-Hey babe. How are you today?? Sleep well?

Sakura: -yup nodding her head then turns towards Hinata that was an awesome last-minute mission last night (A/N which means Neji didn't know about the mission), wasn't it Hina-chan?" The said girl just nodded her head indicating it was okay.

Neji: "-What was it about??

Sakura: -We had to assassinate some weird-ass pedophile who almost molested a 13 year girl.

Neji: -murmuring sick bastard

Sakura: -uhuh, you could say that again… Hina-chan and I had to seduce the guy into thinking we're sluts. insert Neji growling in annoyance Oh hush you, I'm not finished talking. Anyway, we took a good 15 minutes before killing the ass.

Hinata: - Sakura-chan, don't you think you killed a bit too cruelly, I mean you broke every one of his fingers before you shot him between the eyes.

Neji: -Really now?? turns his head towards Sakura now I didn't know you were a sadist when it came to killing people.

Sakura: - it depends, I mean the bastard actually dared insert Hinata shaking her at Sakura to shut up which was completely ignored by the couple to grope Hinata."

Suddenly, the lilac porch was suddenly put to a stop.

Neji: "WHAAAAT!! turning his head at Hinata to yell at her for not telling him about this How com-

He was interrupted by Sakura who tried and succeeded in distracting him by making out. Luckily, they were already at the college campus and fully parked so they would not get into any accidents. When things were really starting to heat up, Hinata finally stepped in warning them that they had 5 minutes until class. (A/N: WAY TO GO HINATA!!)

They got out of the car, only to be greeted by:

For Neji: fangirls, fangirls and more fanboys;

Sakura: fanboys, fangirls and a lot more fanboys.

Hinata: fangirls, fanboys and fanboys.

Yup. This is what happened every day. You see, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga may be dating, but it didn't mean that their fans would've stopped hitting on them. Hinata was a different subject. She had dated before, but each and every one of her boyfriends ended up cheating on her because she didn't give them what they wanted. And of course, Neji would always end up kicking their asses for hurting his cousin like sister. For that simple reason, she promised herself not to date until she was sure of the guy's loyalty and respect towards her.

In other words, they were the most popular group in college. They were the ones who were wanted and envied all the time. They practically ruled the college grounds. With Neji's cold and hard attitude towards everyone in exception of his girlfriend and cousin, Sakura's gentle but short-fused attitude towards everyone and Hinata's gentle and shy personality with everyone. Anyway, ENOUGH DESCRIPTIONS AND BACK TO THE STORY.

Neji gave one last kiss to Sakura before turning to leave for his class. As soon as he left, the bell rang which meant the classes have just started. Hinata and Sakura both entered their class only to be greeted by a bright smile from their teacher.

Saku and Hina: "Good morning Kurenai-sensei. How are you this morning?

- Good morning girls. I am doing very well thank you" replied Kurenai, while rubbing her swollen stomach whit a smile.

Kurenai was not only their teacher in college but she was also their assassin teacher. Along with Kakashi and a few others, she had taught them everything she knew. So far, no one has been better students than these 2 had been. The girls went to their seats and started to study for their End of Year Exams that were happening in 3 weeks or so.

"Psst. Hinata? Do you know the date??

-Y-y-yes. I-I-I do. T-today's t-the 16th of May."

Sakura was in a daze after Hinata had told her the date.

"Hinata. Today is the anniversary.

- O-oh m-m-my G-god!! H-how c-could I h-have f-forgotten about it!"

Today was the day Sakura had killed someone two years ago. After the event, she had bodyguards with her every time she was outside without Neji or Hinata. She had several bodyguards. There was Kakashi Hatake, Asuma and Anko Mitarashi. Before there was a boy 5 five older than her named Itachi Uchiha. He was her male best friend before she had found out his intentions to kill her.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was walking to her room in her way too big mansion. She was passing by the guest room which was currently being used by Itachi, when she heard hushed talking. _

"_Yes I am aware that I have to kill her."_

"…"

"_No, I'm not falling for the Haruno girl Orochimaru."_

"…"

"_No Orochimaru, you do not need to send backup. I am fine on my own."_

_Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Itachi, her best guy friend, was the guy who they were supposed capture to stop him from killing her. She then heard the clicking of the cell phone being closed. She then heard Itachi murmur:_

"_I already fell for her you sick bastard."_

_Sakura walked in the room with tears threatening to fall._

"_Why? Why Itachi?? You knew I trusted you. And yet you, you, you-" Sakura couldn't take it anymore and fell down crying. Itachi, speechless, just stared down at her in shock. He barely managed to chock out:_

"_You h-heard me?!"_

_Sakura just nodded her head still sobbing._

_End of Flashback_

"Alright class, since we have less than 4 weeks together insert cheering from a few students who received a glare from Kurenai and the girls I will give you permission to do whatever you want for the rest of the period."

Immediately the students were gone in their groups. Most of the students were fanboys and fangirls, so they decided to surround Sakura and Hinata.

"Hinata!! Go out with me!

- Back off you loser, she's mine!!

- Yeah right, back off lesbo!! Why would she love you!?

- Sakura!! Go out with me! I'll make worth your while instead of Neji!

- Back off asshole, she's mine!!

- Yeah right!! Why would she love you, a freak of nature!?"

Something inside of Sakura made her snap out of her daze. She just stood up, grabbed her bag and Hinata and left the room. Kurenai looked at her worried. She was well aware of Itachi and knew how she felt about this subject. Kurenai sighed, even though Sakura was like a daughter to her, she still had a lot of figuring out to do about the way she acts.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sorry, but the rest of the story won't come out as fast since I have to catch up with my work cause my report card wasn't the best but it was ok. But my folks aren't too happy so yeah.

READ AND REVIEW!!

Tainted Diamant


	4. Author's note 1

Author's note

**Author's note. VERY IMPORANT!!**

**I ****am**** soooo sorry for not updating. My mom decided to delete chappie three of Failed Assassination. Soooo in other words, I have to restart everything. sigh this sucks. Anyway… I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THIS INCONVINIENCE. Anyway, I might update this week if I have the time. The max is until three days after Halloween. Once again, really sorry.**

**Tainted Diamant**


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN Naruto at all

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do NOT OWN Naruto at all. crying fountain of tears

_**Author's note: I'm planning to make a new SasuXSaku vampire fic. What do you think about it?? Tell me in the reviews plz…… well enjoy chappie 3. Read and Review please. Oh and I would like to dedicate this story for a few people: Snowwing (author), Tali, Isra and my readers who like this story.**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Failed**** Assassination:**

'**Thought'**

"Speak"

Narration

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Chapter**__** 3 Itachi???:**_

In the hallway, Sakura and Hinata waited for Neji to come out of his classroom to warn him that Sakura was going to the mall to buy herself a smoothie. 5 minutes later, still no Neji, so instead, she asked Hinata to warn Neji so he wouldn't freak out. She called up Anko, her trusty female bodyguard. Anko Mitarashi possessed dark purple hair that was tied in a ponytail; the woman had an INSANE personality. You see, she has a thing for torture and death, don't get her wrong, she's not a Goth or an Emo, she's just insane. The problem is, she's not as insane as a PISSED OFF Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Anko, it's me. I need a favour, can you pick me up from the college grounds."

"…"

"No, I got the permission slip to leave the grounds. Besides, even without permission, I would be aloud to leave, thanks to my straight A's."

"…"

"Yes I'm very irritated. I had forgotten the anniversary before Hina-chan told me. Yes, I want to go to the mall for the vanilla smoothie. And yes, I am also willing to go shopping with you later on."

"…"

"Okay. Bye"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

That was it. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Naruto constant nagging for ramen was driving him mad. Why was it, of all people, be Naruto his second partner? Hell, Lee was a lot more relax than that ramen-eating blob. He went for the door and twisted the door knob. Well, tried to twist it. He examined the lock and noticed that they were locked from the outside. Twitching, Sasuke turned towards Naruto.

"Dobe, did you happen to have locked the door from the outside and climb threw the window to get in?"

Somewhere else around the room, Tenten was looking back and forth, from Naruto to Sasuke. No matter how many times this kind of stuff happens, she never ceases to be shocked that they are the best of friends. But then again, why are they rivals? She knew was pissed at not only Naruto but also the fact that they hadn't found out anything about her yet. It was driving them crazy. As Tenten looked at them to see if they were going too far, all she saw was a whining, black-eyed Naruto and a smirking Uchiha with a key in between his fore and middle finger. The only thing Tenten did was just sigh and left the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She and Anko had finally arrived at the mall. As they were about to separate, Sakura for her smoothie and Anko for a new pair of pants for Kurenai, Anko reminded her to meet her at Garage the store. They then left their separate ways. Later, at the smoothie stand, Sakura couldn't shake off the anxious feeling she was getting. **'What the hell is wrong with me, why in the world do I feel like someone's watching my every move?' **Little did she know, someone was actually watching her very carefully.

"Beedibip, beedibip, beedi-"

Our cherry blossom opened her cell to read her text message. **'Odd, Anko never did this, but what can I do about it? It's in Anko's nature to be weird, insane and random.' **With that final thought, the college student left. All her text message mentioned was that she was to meet Anko at the alley near the mall. At the alley, the anxious feeling came back but stronger than last time. Taking her phone out to see the time, she also decided to text a close friend of hers. Somehow, he was always there for her when she needed it, whether she's in trouble or not. The worst part was that he was rarely warned of the danger. While texting, she noticed that the air around her had gotten colder. Sharpening her senses, she looked around for any signs of danger. As she was about to send her message, a thud was heard not too far behind her. Quickly turning around to situate the intruder, she didn't find a soul around. When she was ready to leave, a hand came from behind her muffling her screams.

The attacker started to grope her as she struggled to get free from the vice grip. Getting very creeped out by this guy, (A/N she guessed was a guy since her back was against the chest, and guess what? NO BOOBS!!) who started whispering dirty things in her ear, as if he was trying to turn her on. Which was just getting her disgusted. Elbowing him between the legs, she freed herself from his arms and took off. **'Stupid! Stupid!! Instead of getting out of the alley, I just had to go further in. Oh well… At least I can kill him afterwards. Come to think of it… HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE GET MY PHONE NUMBER!! ?'**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke left the house since he was going MAD!! They haven't found ONE STUPID LITTLE PIECE OF INFORMATION ABOUT THE DAMN TARGET!!! NOT ONE!!!! Not to mention Orochimaru's last call had pissed them off to no end. You see, Orochimaru wants the trio to befriend the target. With Kunai and Uzumaki, there weren't any problems. But with the Uchiha, well there is one. You see, an Uchiha never has and ever will 'befriend' their target. It is the golden rule to the unemotional Uchiha Guide book. You should read it; it might help you understand the Uchiha boys a lot better. **'Oro-pedo probably didn't think straight… Than again, he never does.' **He thought. Soon after, he hears a crowd noise about a mile away from his position. As the noise got louder, he finally decided to look up. The Mall. Typical. Why? 'Cause out of Naruto and Sasuke, the emo Sasuke would always get most of the attention, no matter how hard he tried to not get any attention. Nothing ever worked. And in Konoha, the girls were just the same if not worse. Many girls were staring at him lustfully, while the boys just glared with envy and hatred. As Sasuke walked by the food court, he noticed a girl standing by a smoothie stand. **'Nice body, she has the legs, the curves, the ass, the pink hair, the slim bo- WAIT!!! BACK UP!! PINK HAIR!' **He looked her over again and the hair definitely confirmed him that the pink-haired teen was his target. Finally, he was finally going to avenge his nii-san. He started to study her, and saw that she had put on a frownish pout on her face. **'It kind of makes her look a lot cuter. WAIT!! I DID NOT JUST THINK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY TARGET!!! NOT TO MENTION MY BROTHER'S ASSASSIN!!'** The girl had walked off. Just as he was about to follow her, a hand stopped him and forced him to turn around. The person was a girl… A VERY UGLY GIRL. She was kind of chubby, possessed sky blue hair and very bright pink eyes. Trying to give him a seductive look (which failed pretty badly), she opened her mouth to talk but was rudely interrupted when he just turned around and left leaving a sobbing girl in the middle of the food court.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

'**I really need to get rid of him… but how!?!?'** Our pink-haired teen thought. "Awwww… is the Scarlet Blossom scared of being raped." The man chuckled. **'How in the wor- OF COURSE!!!! He's the wanted Pain Giver. One of the most notorious rapist assassins there is.'** Sakura thought. As he was running to her, a man out of nowhere landed on him and knocked him unconscious. Taking a good look at him, she screamed:

"ITACHI!?!?!?"

**To be continued****…**

**Tainted Diamant**


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN Naruto at all

**I am sooooooooooo sorry for taking so long.** **But the damn projects** **are soooo annoying.. Well that's what you get for going to a private school. *sigh* Anyway**

**back to the story.. It will be put ON HOLD for quite a while because of my damn report card so I have to try harder. But when I come back chapter 7 & 8 will be out.. promise!!!**

**GUESS WHAT!!!!! I'm doing a new fanfic. It's a supernatural fic called 'Dead Yet So Alive'. Thank you so much, Hina-chan a.k.a Snow Wing, for helping me find a title for the story. YOU BETTER BE WRITING THE TWO STORIES I GAVE YOU!!!!**

**Oh, and for my readers, you should go read her stories... THEY ARE SOOO DAMN GOOD!!!!**

**Beta Reader**: Snow Wing (Hina-chan) says 'hi' to all of Tainted Diamant's readers. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I did (as her beta). If you didn't, well… beware and watch your back.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN Naruto at all. I wish... but I don't. **

BTW: MERRY X-MAS & A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

'**Thought'**

**_'Inner Sakura'_**

"Speak"

Narration

-

**Failed Assassination**

**Chapter 5: Teme!!! You're Alive.**

-

-

-

Sakura noticed that the man was looking at her wide-eyed as if he couldn't believe the fact that she just called him by a familiar name. He also seemed in a daze and wasn't really paying attention to what she wanted to tell him. Going up to him, she slowly waved her hand in front of his face to break the trance.

After he snapped out of it, she decided to examine the condition of her so-called rapist. She honestly flinched at the damages; his had a busted lip, a broken leg, a broken wrist and an additional ten to fifteen fractured bones. The man wasn't dead, but he wasn't far from death; he was only unconscious from the blows he had received.

Taking a good look at the man in front of her, she noticed that it wasn't Itachi, but a look-alike. His had ravened colored hair shaped like a chicken ass (the same color, not the same shape), not to mention that he had deep onyx eyes and pale skin, which were similar to Itachi's. She also noticed that he was built, but not enough to look like Vin Desel's. **(A/N: He's the actor who played in Pitch Black)**.

She couldn't help but admire his godly looks. I mean, he was so... mysterious. Somehow, it seemed like the perfect word to describe him and it was the closest you could find to describe him. Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura simply looked down trying, to keep the blush from rushing to her cheeks; it clearly wasn't the time to blush.

Bringing her head up to look at him straight in the eye, she opened her mouth to speak, "Thank you very much for saving me uh…"

"Sasuke Ahihcu **(A/N: Uchiha spelled backwards)**," he told her, cutting her off.

She looked at him, pretty surprised that he actually answered. She had the odd feeling that he was sure he was going to see her again. Not once, but quite a few times. She looked up at him once more and spoke up, "Well then, I am grateful to you for saving me, Sasuke-san. But, exactly where did you come from?"

**_'OMG!! I bet you two bucks that as soon as he opens his mouth to speak, to you, you will spot VAMPIRE FANGS!!!!!' _**her Inner told her, popping out of no where.

'WTF!! I thought you ditched me when I killed for the first time in OUR LIFE!!!!!!!'

**_'Yeah, I know... And I'm really sorry for that, but I had to go through the shock you kept inside of you even if I didn't want to. I mean we were TRAUMATIZED! Besides, you can NEVER get rid of me no matter what. Oh yeah, one more thing honey. I suggest you nod your head since Sasuke is asking about our welfare. Isn't that just cute?'_**

'Whatever... Just leave for now. But as soon as we are alone, we are going to have A LOOOOOOONG CONVERSATION. Got it??'

**_Almost mockingly, her Inner responded, 'Loud and clear, darling. Ciao.'_**

With that, Inner Sakura faded away to the deep depths of her mind, making Outer Sakura focus on the real world.

-

-

-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-

-

-

Sasuke looked at the pink-haired beauty. He needed to know her name for the confirmation of the target. She looked slightly dazed, but managed to snap out of it and apologized about spacing out while blushing once more.

**'I swear, that girl is going to get boys go mad by blushing constantly like that. I admit that she's cute, but NOTHING more. Anyway, PLEASE LET HER BE MY TARGET SO I DON'T HAVE TO GO LOOKING ANY FURTHER!!!'** Sasuke thought, pleading to himself.

"Since you gave me your name, I might as well give you mine, but you have to answer my question too, got it? Good. I'm Haruno Sakura, now; tell me, why do you want to know my name...? I just met you."

**'It's her alright... No doubt about that.'** Sasuke was about to turn around until Sakura quickly put her hand on his shoulder making him look at her questioningly.

"Umm... Could you lead me out of here...? While trying to lose the guy over there, I kind of got lost by making so many turns. Hehehe," she told him, while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"So, in other words, you got lost," Sasuke replied coldly and bluntly, looking for some type of reaction that her assassin self would make (if she was one). But none came and all she did was look down, trying to hide her embarrassment or anger and nod her head.

**'Odd... All assassins usually let their pride get in the way of their answer. Hell, even I do that. However, that not the case with her. She must really hate killing for not having any assassin traits in her. It's not impossible that she's been forced into killing. Why does Orochimaru want her dead?'** he thought.

He looked at her once more and noticed her irritated facial expression.

"I hope you are aware that you didn't answer my question?" Sakura told him, not erasing the irritated expression off her face.

"And what might that question be?"

"Why do you want to know my name? I mean, I've just met you..." Sakura told him.

"Look, do you want to get out of here or not?!?!" Sasuke told her as irritation reached him as well.

"Yes, but-"

"Then, in that case, just SHUT UP and follow me," he told her. He turned his back to Sakura and started walking. He heard the girl following him, mumbling something about his jack-ass attitude and him being a moron with a stick up his ass. Sighing to himself, he continued to lead both of them out of the alley.

-

-

-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-

-

-

Sakura was still walking behind Sasuke. Five minutes passed by and still no exit…

"Just admit it, Sasuke. You got lost"

"For the last time woman; SHUT UP AND LET ME LEAD!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled at her.

He knew exactly where he was going. And he also knew, for a fact, that the next turn was going to lead outside. And there it is. Sasuke and Sakura turned and WHAT A SURPRISE!!!! They were out of the alley. Sasuke had a smug look on his face, which was soon replaced by scowl. Why? There was the reason: "Well, what do you know? You didn't get us lost after all," Sakura told him.

Soon, a ring was heard. It came from Sakura's pocket. Taking it, Sakura looked at the ID, and then turned to Sasuke. "Sorry, but I got to take this call."

He simply nodded to her and waited for her to finish her conversation. Deciding to listen in, he leaned a bit toward her.

"No Anko, I'm fine."

"..."

"Yes, I know but- WHAAT!!!!! Neji's coming!! Oh crap. He's going to kill me if you tell him what happened. NO, NO, NO, DON'T TELL HIM!!! ANKO!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT HE WON'T EVER ALLOW ME TO EVER GET A SMOOTHIE ALONE."

"..."

"Fine, bye," she said as she hung up and put it in her purse. Turning to the stoic man next to her, she thanked him once more and turned to leave but was soon stopped by a...

"Sakura!!! There you are. Neji and I were looking all over for you. Oh, and Anko told us about the little incident."

"Shit, I am in a load of crap with Neji if that's the case..."

"Yup."

"HARUNO SAKURA!!!!!!! What the hell did I tell you about you leaving the mall without anyone!!!"

"N-N-Neji... You're here... hehe... um you see… I was caught off guard. HONESTLY."

"Whatever. Remember: don't ever do that to me again."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was currently text messaging someone; he was completely ignoring the trio. As he closed his cell, he turned towards the weird trio to bid Sakura goodbye, but was suddenly jumped on by (as far as he could tell) as bright yellow blob.

"OH MY GOD TEME YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!! Don't ever scare me like that again. Tenten sent me a text message about you not answering your phone. And-" The blob's speech was quickly stopped after receiving yet another punch.

"Naruto shut the hell up. Mind your own shit. I just saved Pinky over there from being raped."

"YOU ALMOST GOT WHAT!!!! SAKURA!!!!!!" Neji had screamed.

Sakura had tried to escape the long lecture courtesy of Sasuke, which she promised herself to kill later on. During this little play, Sasuke was carefully studying her movements and noticed they were way to smooth, quick and firm.

**'That just confirmed it; she** **is my brother's assassin.'**

Quickly sending Tenten and Naruto a look, he and the two others quietly left the area to plan their approach.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am sooooooo sorry I didn't update any sooner. My mom was behind my back for a while. So I couldn't write anything.**

**Anyway, during my little break I wrote 6 and 7. Chapter 7 will be up soon so don't worry. **

**Hope you like my chappie.**

**Here is Chapter 6 of Failed Assassination.**

**Chapter 6: What are you up to?**

"No… We will not follow OR stalk them Naruto. They are trained assassins AND spies like us, so they will immediately notice. In other words, we have to find a way that does NOT involve following, spying OR stalking." snapped Sasuke.

His teammates were getting nervous. They noticed a little while ago that he was snappier than usual and a LOT tenser, when on missions. That sign meant that trouble was up ahead. A lot of trouble.

Tired of looking down at the table, Tenten lifted her head up and spoke up slightly hesitant.

"We know this mission is important to you Sasuke… but it's three in the morning and we need sleep. YOU need sleep."

Sasuke wanted to say no, explain that they needed a plan, but his dreariness had forced him to agree. Tenten simply nodded satisfied with his agreement, left the kitchen and went to bed, happy that she was finally getting some sleep.

Only Naruto and Sasuke were left alone in the kitchen.

Lifting an eyebrow in confusion, Sasuke wondered why Naruto was still in the room. Usually he would be the first one out the room and sleep/snore into oblivion, that was unless…

'Crap! He's going to rade the fridge empty again.'

Naruto's face seemed to have gone from cheery to dead serious.

"Sasuke,… I'm not going to empty the fridge **(A/N I didn't know Naru-chan was a mind reader… did you?)** I just wanted to tell you that even if we aren't as close as before, I'll always be there if you need to talk. I promise."

At those words, Naruto turned to leave. At the doorframe, Sasuke's voice rang out.

"When the target first saw me, she had spoken HIS name in relief… as if she was worried that he was wounded."

Naruto turning around frowned, then said:

"You mean to say that she was talking to you as if you were Ita- I mean your older brother was alive."

Sasuke just nodded his head and left the kitchen to go to bed with Naruto following him up the stairs.

As they both slipped in their bed **(A/N IN DIFFERENT ROOMS!!!!)** their last thought before letting sleep consume them was:

'What exactly are you planning Orochimaru?'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was now past midnight and Sakura was VERY irritated. She had possibly hacked into every worldwide government looking for this Sasuke Ahihcu, but not a SINGLE file was found, which meant he had faked his name.

'He's probably another assassin after Tsunade-shishou.'

She sighed. All this thinking was giving her a headache. Then she remembered back to where he had 'saved' her from the Crimson Pain Bringer at the mention of HIS name.

'Come to think of it, Sasuke looks a lot like HIM. Wonder if they're related.'

Soon, a soft tap on glass was heard, followed by a rough yet soothing voice. **(A/N a MALE voice)**

"What's wrong Cherry?"

Sakura did not jump or seem surprised, why you ask? She was used to these random appearances. The girl opened her mouth to say something before closing it not answering the male.

"Whatever it is, it cannot be really bad for you not to tell me your troubles."

Sakura seemed hesitant to answer him but finally said what she was meant to ask earlier.

"Do you know any assassins, spies or anything of that genre that goes by the name of Ahihcu Sasuke?"

The male did not immediately reply before answering that there wasn't anybody in the world that goes by the name of Ahihcu.

"What about the name Sasuke?"

The visitor turned around to leave, not bothering to answer her question, but Sakura was faster. She appeared in front of him and looked extremely annoyed.

"Look here Sasori, I have possibly hacked every government in the world trying to find him, got a headache trying to figure out where he came from. NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!! Oh and don't forget to tell me why you're here."

The said man just looked down at her but did not say anything.

"DAMNIT SASORI!!!! JUST ANSW-"

"I did not come here to be questioned. If I did, I would've gone to Kazuku and Hidan to question me. Besides, I'm not even in the position to answer you. And about my presence here, the Akatsuki heard about your attack earlier today and Leader-sama had ordered me to check on you."

"Okay then I accept your answers, but tell me who is in the position to answer my question."

"Once again, it's not my position to answer that. But ask Leader-sama. He's in the position to answer you first question. Now I have to go. I bid you good-night Cherry-Blossom."

Without another word, Sasori left leaving a FUMING Sakura behind in the comforts of her room.

'HOW DARE SASORI USE THAT NICKNAME!!!! Only Neji, Hinata, mom and dad **(A/N of course)** HIM and HE **(A/N HIM/ HIS and HE are NOT the same person.)** are allowed.'

Sighing, Sakura laid on her big well prepared king-sized bed. The girl wasn't tired, even if she probably slept only a good ten hours during these past three weeks, because of her constant nightmares. In other words, during the past three weeks, she's been waking up in the middle of the night not being able to go back to sleep.

'I am getting a severe case of insomnia…'

When she spoke about it to Hinata, the only piece of advice from her was 'You should take sleeping pills if that's the case.' It's not that Hinata didn't mean any harm. But Sakura kind of felt insulted since she was against drugs use, but then again she used drugs to kill her victims most of the time.

Slowly, as time passed by, Sakura's eyelids grew heavier. Trying to keep them open, she turned to her alarm and looked at the time. It was now 4:35 A.M. in the morning. Finally giving up, Sakura turned to her side and let the sleep consume her being.

Outside her window, red eyes were watching her protectively.

"Soon Saki, we will be reunited. But right now, my job is to look after you and to protect you from Orochimaru and any other person."

Sakura's peaceful sleeping face scrunched up into a small frown. But what made the red eyes widen in shock were her murmured words:

"Rainy-chan… be careful….." **(A/N Rainy-chan and HE is the same person)**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning, Sakura woke up with no problem at all.

Doing her usual morning routine, she took a shower, got dressed, ate an apple then walked out the kitchen. She passed by her entrance table and saw a note from her parents.

"Dear Blossom,

We are so very sorry to leave you like this again but your father and I had to leave for an urgent business trip. We will be back by Thursday around 10:00.

See you soon.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

Sakura simply sighed.

'Great… another week alone... note the sarcasm.'

Sakura put the note down then left her house/mansion, the pink haired to see that her boyfriend and best friend were already waiting for her at her driveway.

At school, like every other day the trio was greeted once again by fan girls/boys. Walking through the crowd, only one single thing caught their attention.

A certain rumor about a new exchange student…

**To be Continued**

**Hope you like it. By the way anonymous reviews are permitted so please review.**


End file.
